


Submit

by derplolplayer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Femdom, For Discord Friends Actually, Futanari, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, Non-Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derplolplayer/pseuds/derplolplayer
Summary: Syndra is bounded by a shadowed figure. That is all :^)





	Submit

Syndra groaned as her eyelids opened, the scene before her blurry as usual before it could finally become clear. When she came to, the Sovereign realized that her head was hanging down, and she was glancing at her feet. She strained as she straightened it out, her neck sore from being in a position for a long period of time. Syndra’s next motive was to move, but when she tried to, she couldn’t.

That’s when she realized she was bounded, the woman becoming self-aware immediately and realizing she was bounded into a wall by dark shadows. Pale rays of moonlight shined down upon her through a hole in the roof specifically created for this location. At least she was still clothed.

Her mind started to retrace how this had happened.

Syndra looked to her left, recognizing the worn-down walls that only existed in her temple, so she knew where she was.

Next she vaguely remembered how this had happened. That was actually tricky for Syndra to recall as she wasn’t the kind of person to be oblivious to any intruders or attackers. She’d have blasted them into oblivion before they could even get close.

At least that’s what she wanted to believe.

 _“Ahh, you’re finally awake.”_ A voice slithered.

Syndra’s eyes glowed purple for a moment as she jerked her head to where she’d heard the voice. A giggle sounded and the Sovereign could see wine-red hues appear in the darkness. She couldn’t see the figures body as everything was cloaked in darkness, but Syndra glared defiantly.

“What is the meaning of this?!” She barked. “Who are you?!”

A ghastly giggle was the response and it made a vein bulge on Syndra’s head. This amused the anonymous figure as the giggling turned into a cackle.

 _“Ah, seems like the stories of you are true honey.”_ The shadow cooed. _“You put up a good fight to stop this from happening, but you have the temper and patience of a brat.”_

Syndra was going to spout further, but a shadow had actually slithered it’s way over her mouth, effectively silencing any vulgarisms. The sound of heels clacked and echoed, Syndra shooting muffled curses at her captor until they finally stepped out of the darkness.

A curvaceous woman with ample breasts and snow-white hair emerged from the darkness, a smirk that had plump lips curved upward in a sardonic manner. That expression soon changed when Syndra kept cursing despite the Sovereign feeling a warm aura of seduction emit from the beautiful figure. The woman rolled her eyes and with a wave of her hand, the shadow on Syndra’s mouth dissipated, but the Sovereign was silenced soon after.

The figure had shut her up with a kiss, and Syndra felt most of her anger go down the drain, replaced with warmth… and arousal. The Sovereign’s body regained its senses, and she felt something throb between her legs.

Something that made the unnamed woman’s eyes dart down, her lips curving upward into a smile of victory and slight amazement. Syndra followed her eyes, and struggled a little more, albeit weakly and almost pitiful this time. The libido had done its work. Syndra's skirt did nothing to hide the muscle.

“Allow me to introduce myself darling.” The woman cooed. “My name’s Evelynn.”

Syndra continued to glare. “Your name’s irrelevant to me you slut! You’ll be dead once I’m out of here!”

Evelynn giggled. She went to Syndra’s right, not bothering to wait as she aimed to press her body against the dark mage. Syndra felt Evelynn’s breasts swallow her arm in a warm embrace, and just that little action was enough to make the tiniest amount of pre-cum appear on the head of Syndra’s erect cock. This wasn’t unnoticed by Evelynn who rose her left brow with the left of her lip mimicking it.

“Wow, so easy to get you going huh darling?” Evelynn purred into Syndra’s ear. The mage didn’t reply this time as any vocabulary would inspire the blue woman to do more. Ironically, Syndra’s restraint only hindered the situation and Evelynn’s left hand began to move.

Syndra watched as Evelynn’s hand danced around her cock for a few moments before pressing itself against her supple thigh. More fluids escaped Syndra’s erection, Evelynn smiling deviously at how easily this mage was riled up.

“Have you never done this before darling?” She whispered. “I guess I can see that you haven’t. So easily turned on by a simple touch.”

Syndra’s temper flared again. “That’s because of the spell you casted on me you bitch!”

Evelynn scoffed. “The effect wore off already darling. Right now, this is all you.” She said before snickering. “You have quite a façade darling. The Dark Sovereign, said to be all powerful and untouchable, is helpless against the touch of another woman.”

“If I wasn’t bounded I-!”

Syndra’s words stopped right there. Evelynn had taken a firm grip of her cock, squeezing it tightly as more pre dribbled onto the now throbbing head. Evelynn cackled as Syndra did her best to glower.

“I’m surprised you haven’t come already darling.” Evelynn said. “I bet you’ll come by a simple stroke.”

Syndra didn’t reply. Evelynn let go of the shaft, her thumb and middle finger now the only things touching the throbbing flesh as she trailed it upward in an agonizingly slow speed. When she’d gotten to the top, the head was coated in Syndra’s pre-essence and Evelynn smiled again. Her index finger moved to the head, doing a circular motion around it and soon creating a sheen all over the erection.

The Dark Sovereign mustered the ability to restrain herself however, despite wanting to cum so badly. Evelynn had expected this and it’d worked out so well in her favor. Syndra felt the woman’s presence leave her side, and soon the Sovereign realized that Evelynn was crouching in front of her, licking her lips at the sight of the large cock that desperately wanted to explode. She pulled down the woman's skirt, revealing her supple lower body.

“Hmm, nothing else to say honey?” Evelynn asked.

Syndra’s frustration was worse with the arousal she felt. The Dark Sovereign would’ve done anything to end it right there. To just release all that pent-up stress. But she also knew how ashamed she’d feel if she begged Evelynn to do it. To just jerk or suck her off to let presumably a hefty amount of cum to shoot out like it was its last purpose.

Alas, Evelynn wasn’t going to give in either. The succubus flicked at the organ with her clawed talon, Syndra letting out a yelp at the sudden touch of the sensitive flesh. Evelynn put her hand over her mouth as she giggled. Syndra let out a frustrated moan.

“Say the words darling, and I’ll do it.” Evelynn cooed.

Syndra wanted to do anything to cum, but she didn’t want to ask Evelynn to do it for her. The mage futilely strained against the shadowed bounds, and finally, she caved in.

“Make me cum.” She said forlornly, head hung in shame.

Syndra felt warm breath exhale on her cock that twitched on reflex. She didn’t want to look up to see Evelynn’s smug smile, and the succubus accepted that. Evelynn pressed her plump lips against the head that reeked of Syndra’s heavenly essence. Her mouth consumed it with her tongue beginning to swirl around the engulfed head that throbbed even more. Juices kept producing and Evelynn gladly drank them up. Her hands grabbed the length, feeling how it was almost as warm as the head.

Evelynn started to go deeper, pushing Syndra’s cock deeper into her mouth as she felt more essence flow out. For Syndra a flurry of sensations filled her mind. Evelynn was making loud wet noises as she kept sucking Syndra’s cock and drinking her sweet nectar. The mage’s eyes were clamped shut and her mouth began to water as she felt a overdue orgasm approach.

“Yes!” She exclaimed, not intending to shout it actually.

That was a mistake, as she felt Evelynn’s acitons slow down significantly and Syndra’s frustration mildly resurfaced. The succubus pulled out, Syndra’s head feeling the coldness of the air, but then felt Evelynn jack her off furiously with a kiss on the glands to finish her off.

Syndra detonated.

Had she paid more attention, Syndra would’ve noticed that Evelynn’s mouth wasn’t on her tip. Instead the succubus gripped the shaft and aimed it so it would shoot right into its owners’ face. Syndra screamed as her cock expelled white, sticky fluids that shot up and splashed right on her face. Her dark attire was soon coated in a sheen of her own essence, her silver hair having small, select bits in her locks.

She was an absolute mess, and Syndra whimpered as her orgasm’s aftershock subsided. Her head hung again, allowing her to see how much of a mess she was.

How she looked nothing like a powerful, fearsome mage.

A hand tilted her chin up, and Syndra lazily stared into the amber eyes of Evelynn who smiled smugly. She had no traces of Syndra’s essence anywhere on her, and that made Syndra quietly growl.

“Thanks darling.” Evelynn purred before pressing her lips against Syndra’s sticky ones. She held it there for a few moments before backing away and walking back into the shadows. After that, the bounds on Syndra disappeared, and she landed on the floor in a puddle of her essence that’d failed to latch onto her.


End file.
